Runic Crafting
Introduction: I would encourage you to first start on the forum post made by the server admin here: http://www.ultimaonlinephoenix.com/433196/topic/runics-and-the-properties-they-give-epp In that post he explains how runics were tweaked specifically for UO Phoenix and the properties each give. It should be noted that your "GM" exceptional bonus will stack on top of the runic property given. Also an important note: In order to receive the runic bonus, you must craft in the same material as the sewing kit/hammer. For example, if you have a Dull Copper Hammer, you must use Dull Copper ingots in order to receive the bonus. If you have a Barbed Sewing Kit, you must use barbed leather in order to receive the bonus. So on and so forth. The below data was tested on a character with GM Anatomy, 105 Parry, 115 Swordsmanship, and 105 Tactics. I have 100 Str, 90 Dex, and 35 Int. Blacksmith Runics: As a means of baseline comparison: * A full set of "looted" Invulnerable Platemail armor will give you an AR of 75. * A "looted" Invulnerable Heater Shield will give you an AR of 31. * A "looted" Supremely Accurate, Vanquishing Broadsword (gives +25 tactics) (best you can get) gave my character 13-78 damage. Dull Copper: A dull copper runic hammer will come with 50 charges. * This runic will only add to the durability of armor, so I did not test it against looted invulnerable set. Shadow: A shadow runic hammer will come with 50 charges. * Full "Exceptional" crafted Platemail armor will give you an AR of 66. * An "Exceptional" crafted heater shield will give you an AR of 27. * An "Exceptional" crafted broadsword gave my character 13-76 damage. Copper: A copper runic hammer will come with 50 charges. * Full "Exceptional" crafted Platemail armor will give you an AR of 69. * An "Exceptional" crafted heater shield will give you an AR of 28. * An "Exceptional" crafted broadsword (gives +10 tactics) gave my character 14-81 damage. Summary: Copper runic weapons are better than looted Supremely Accurate, Vanquishing. Bronze: A bronze runic hammer will come with 50 charges. * Full "Exceptional" crafted Platemail armor will give you an AR of 76. * An "Exceptional" crafted heater shield will give you an AR of 32. * An "Exceptional" crafted broadsword (gives +10 tactics) gave my character 14-81 damage. Summary: Bronze runic armor and weapons are better than looted Invulnerable/Supremely Accurate, Vanquishing. Gold: Agapite: Verite: Valorite: Tailoring Runics: As a means of baseline comparison: * A full set of "looted" Invulnerable leather armor will give you an AR of 48. * A full set of "looted" Invulnerable studded leather armor with leather helm will give you an AR of 51. Spined: Horned: A Horned Runic Sewing Kit will come with 30 charges. * Full "Exceptional" crafted leather armor will give you an AR of 64. * Full "Exceptional" crafted studded leather armor with a leather helm will give you an AR of 67. Summary: Horned runic armor is better than looted invulnerable. Barbed: *The information above was written by HibbiGibbi using runics he received through bulk order deeds completion. November 14, 2017.